G-Dragon
Perfil thumb|250px|G-Dragon *'Nombre artístico:' 지드래곤 | G-Dragon *'Nombre real: '권지용 | Kwon Ji Yong *'Apodo: '''GD, Kwon Lead, Führer. *'Profesión: Rapero, cantante, DJ, actor, modelo, compositor y productor. *'''Fecha de nacimiento:'' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''177cm. *'Peso: '58 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: A. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo. *'Signo chino: Dragón. *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment *'''Agencia en Taiwan: Warner Music Taiwan Biografía Su nombre artístico: La G viene de Ji -su primer nombre, y su pronunciación en inglés- y Dragon viene de Yong, que significa dragón en coreano. Su talento para componer, hizo de BIGBANG la única boyband que tuviera a un miembro como productor, después de Seo Taiji and Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventa. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud positiva y alegre. G-Dragon ha participado en la industria musical desde pequeño. Debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro del grupo Little Roora. G-Dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertainment desde los 12 años junto con otro miembro de BigBang, Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento, ellos fueron llamados GDYB e hicieron muchos colaboraciones con otros miembros de la YG Family. En un principio YG, al ver la amistad entre GD y Tae Yang, se habló y se puso en marcha el proyecto GDYB en el cuál serían un dúo de HipHop/Rap, más tarde vieron a T.O.P, Seung Ri, Kang Dae Sung y Hyun Seung (Beast) pensaron en unirles. Con el tiempo HyunSeung, gran amigo suyo, no pudo estar en el grupo a causa de su salud y GD debutó finalmente con el resto en grupo como BigBang. Dramas *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Anuncios *NIKON *North The Face (junto a Big Bang) *G-Market *Bean Pole *LG Lollipop Moviles CYON LG (Junto a Big Bang y 2NE1) Programas de TV *'2013:' SBS Running Man - junto a Daesung y SeungRi *'2013:' (Mnet, tvN) WINNER *'2013:' SBS. Thank you Vídeos Musicales *Ringa Linga - Taeyang (2013) *Gentleman - PSY (2013) cameo *The Baddest Female - CL (2013)(cameo) *I When I Can't Sing - SE7EN (2012) *Fire (Street version) - 2NE1 (2009) cameo *Phone''' Number '- Jinu Sean (2004) *HOT - 1TYM (2003) *Get Ready - YG Family (2002) *My age is 13' ' - G-Dragon (Colaboracion para Hip-Hop Plex, pista 02) (2001) Discografía Corea 'Álbumes' 'Live Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' Japon 'Álbumes' Colaboraciones *W-inds- Rain Is Fallin (ft G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) *Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) *Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang ) *Taeyang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang- I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) *Taeyang - Ringaa Linga (ft G-Dragon) *Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Taeyang) *Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) *Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) *Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean ) *Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) *Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy ) *Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, T.O.P & Taeyang ) *Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) *Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) *Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) *YG Family - Why Be Normal *YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen *YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team *YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) *Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) *Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP ) *PSY - Blue Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) *Missy Elliot- Niliria(ft G-Dragon) *GDragon- Black (ft Jennie Kim ) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: BIGBANG **'''Sub-unit: GD&TOP *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor. *'Educación: Instituto de artes tradicionales de Seúl Corea. *'''Religión: Cristiana *'Idiomas: '''Coreano e inglés (fluído), japonés y chino (básico). *'Especialidad: Rapear, beatboxing y componer. *'''Hobbies: Dibujar y escuchar música. *'Tatuajes:' Tiene un dibujo al costado de cada dedo de su mano izquiera que significan "dinero", "amor" y "Dios"; Una carita feliz en el dorso de la mano izquierda; Una corona en el brazo izquierdo que abajo dice "moderato" (moderado); Un corazón corriendo en el brazo derecho que arriba dice "Vita Dolce" (Vida dulce); Una esfera del dragón de nueve estrellas sobre el hombro izquierdo; La frase "Forever Young" (Por siempre joven" escrita en cursiva en vertical a lo largo del lado derecho de su torso; "Mind Control" (Control mental) en el lado izquierdo de su torso y la frase "Too fast to live, too young to die." (Demasiado rápido para vivir, demasiado joven para morir" sobre su omóplato izquierdo. * Si no hubiese sido músico el hubiera estudiado moda. *Tiene el hábito de organizar todo el tiempo sus zapatos, gorras y ropas. La razón "Incluso si son sólo ropas, una vez que las pierdes, no puedes comprarlas otra vez" *Le gusta la moda, actuar, cocinar, los donuts crujientes, los perros, los coches, los dibujos de esqueletos y estrellas, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos animados, y él mismo. *Fue un niño actor y modelo, debutó en enero de 2001 en el álbum recopilatorio Daehanmingook Flex Hip-Hop como rápero. *Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el Hip Hop escuchando a Wu-Tang Clan, de pequeño. Después de escucharlo supo que quería entrar en el mundo de la música. *Tiene dos perros de la raza Sharpei, un macho llamado Gaho, y una hembra llamada Jolie (Gayeon). *Desde los 7 años de edad formó parte de la SM Entertainment, estuvo durante 5 años, pero se marchó y debutó como parte de la YG Entertainment.. *Su primera novia fue una Noona (mayor que él) *Su primer beso fue “En frente de mi casa. Lo hice porque ella me quería y me gustaba. Mi corazón latía muy rapido." *La canción "Lies", escrita por él, en un principió iba a ser un solo, pero acabó cantandola todo el grupo. *G-Dragon y Taeyang son amigos desde los 13 años. Ellos dicen solo haber peleado una vez desde que se conocen, la cual fue mientras jugaban baskeball contra los mas grandes de la agencia. G-Dragon se dio por vencido mientras Taeyang quería seguir jugando, por lo que terminaron peleados, pero aseguran, no duraron mucho tiempo. * Solía abrazar a Seung Ri, mientras dormía, en su antiguo apartamento. *Salvó la vida de un niño que había caído al ceder unas rejas. El niño iba con su madre hacia el baño, pero en ese momento BIGBANG llegó al tercer piso y las fans se arremolinaron creando un caos. La madre perdió al niño por un momento, momento en el cual el niño cayó y gracias a GD, que estuvo todo el tiempo intentando subirlo de nuevo, el niño pudo volver con su madre. *Se ha reconocido el talento de G-Dragon como un excelente compositor-productor ya que ha compuesto muchos éxitos como "Lies", "Haru Haru", "Last Farawell" y se ha sabido que él fue el productor del último álbum de BIGBANG, escribiendo grandes éxitos como Bad Boy, Monstar, Fantastic Baby, Somebody to love, Blue, Tonigth, estre otros. *Le regaló una pensión a sus padres, llamada "Dolce Vita". *Si fuera una chica y tuviera que elegir a alguien con quien salir del grupo el elegiría a Seung Ri, de entre todos los miembros del grupo. *Dijo que Sulli de F(x)le parecia muy adorable. *Su parte favorita de su cuerpo es La clavícula. * Su amigo de la infancia fue KangIn de Super Junior. *Le gusta tanto la canción "The Baddest Female" de CL que dijo que incluso quería hacerle una versión masculina y llamarla "I'm a Bad Muhseuhmae". *G-Dragon recibió una nominación para los World Music Awards. Ultrapasó a 72 artístas en el round 1, en el round 3 venció a la cantante R&B K.Michelle y a la cantante Daniella Bradbery. En los demás round, venció también a la cantante mexicana de pop, Belinda. Se posicionó entre los 3 finalistas, siendo el ganador siendo el nuevo artísta favorito, ganando el: Best New Artist. *El New York Times publicó recientemente un artículo que detalla a G-Dragon como "El líder del estilo y la música", el artículo elogió a G-Dragon como un verdadero artista con el molde de Lady Gaga, y afirmó que él sería el encargado de llevar la carga de la nueva generación de K-pop, que destinará una dirección completamente diferente de la música pop estadounidense. *Cantó Crayon en el concierto de Justin Bieber en Corea del Sur "Believer Tour" y, próximamente, estarían estrenando un single juntos. *Dijo que Min de Miss A le parecía "cute". Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Webstagram *Instagram Galería GDragon.jpg Gdragon 2.jpg Gdragon 3.jpg Gdragon 4.jpg Gdragon 5.jpg Gdragon 6.jpg Gdragon 7.jpg Gdragon 8.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|BIGBANG - This Love (G-Dragon Solo) thumb|right|300px|G-Dragon - Gmarket Party! (Full Ver.) Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Yg family